Faded memories
by ninjastar317
Summary: my first story and its a co-write with me and my cousin, and basically, she will be handling the female parts, and i the male parts (not in the way some of you are thinking) and its basically adding in a character of mine and hers, into Kingdom hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Faded Memories: chapter one, the return of the mysterious girl!

A kingdom hearts fanfic

Hey guys ninjastar here, this is my first fic so gimme alittle slack please, but still be honest in the reviews, any ways this takes place after KH 2 by just about two years after and just for the fun of it, Roxas has moved to the islands and is best friends with the main gang. Anyways, now that we have the formalities out of the way, LET THE STORY BEGIN!

IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY-

Sora: not this crap, it's so overused!

Ch:1 the return of the mysterious girl!

Sora's pov

It was just another ordinary day for me and the gang, protect the island, slack off and have fun, until I ran into the cave behind the waterfall and saw her, a petite girl with silver hair who looked to be about my age, but she was unconscious, I picked her up and brought her outside, "guys! Look.." I said. "huh, where'd you find her?" riku said, "in the cave" I replied, she looks familiar, almost as if I've met her before. I notice when setting her down on the beach. Kairi and roxas come strolling up hand in hand, they've been dating for a while now, I know that I might've goofed up alittle in the past, but introducing roxas to kairi, biggest mistake ever, they've hit it off within the last moth then me and kairi ever did in the last 4 years! Man how ticked off I get at him sometimes, but oh well. "ngh" a sound came from the unconscious girl, turns in her sleep, "S-Sora…." She says. "Hey sora", riku says, "I think she knows you".

"hey, wake up…" I say.. her eyes eventually open, they're green, emerald green.

Girl's pov

I wake up, not knowing where I am and the last thing I remember clearly is that

I escaped, some place, I don't remember but I escaped in order to find him, to find Sora.

I sit up and see three boys around me and one auburn haired girl, she looks just like, "kairi!" I stand up and go to grab her but I fall down since my legs collapse from under me. "kairi it's me, it's liberty, from when we were kid's" I say, hoping she remembers, "uhh, I never knew a Liberty, sorry" she says. I manage to stand up and walk over to her and look her in the eyes, "damn it! She locked everyone's memories of me! Well two can play this game.." I mumble a spell and everyone collapses around me.

[2 hours later] 

I wait for them to wake up, kairi sits right up, "Liberty!, how did I forget you?!" she says as she tackles me into a hug. "easy, when namine locked eveyone's memory of her, she locked the memories of me as well." We walk around the island and we are on the paupou tree waiting for the boys to wake up. "so, where's Sora? Goofing off I imagine.." "no, actually Liberty, I'm right here" I hear him say. I turn around and see him, at first I don't believe it but then he puts on his big cheesy grin and I run to give him a hug, "it's been to long…" I say, he hugs back and I just stand there with my eyes closed, enjoying the moment forever.

End of ch:1

Hey guys! It's the author here, and I'm getting help from my cousin on some parts and on others I'm help, like for instance, on most of the battle scenes I will write it, on the other stuff like the love scenes (which I stink at writing) she'll come in and help me with it. But anyways, review and let me know if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ninjastar317 (and my cousin) here to, yes shes actually here with me as I write this. Anyways, I would like to apologize about the grammar on last chapter, I know, it was unruly, but it was also being written in a car on a interstate at 5AM. Thanks for the review that I got so far! and just for you guys, heres chapter two! So, in this one my dear cousin gets to take it away and write first!

Ch 2: Island Racing!

Liberty's POV

Eventually we get out of the hug and I hear Riku come up and just lean against the tree without a word. I turn around and see Roxas screaming at a samurai type nobody I hear him scream.

"Get out of here! Now! I'm not going to rejoin the organization!" He shouted as the nobody disappeared. Then he walks off to the other side of the island.

"Hey riku, wanna race?" I hear sora ask him. "You bet!" he replies. So they decide to make me and Kairi the finish line.

Soras POV

After going and getting ready we take off, I run and leave him in the dust, surprisingly though he catches up and we're neck and neck, and then I manage to pull ahead and I cross the line, finally! I beat Riku at something! "wiat, I'm happy I won and all, buuuuttt, where's roxas?"

Roxas's POV

I decided not to join in on the race and I just walk along the beach. "Axel I know you're here so come out now…" I say.

"Fine, fine," Axel says as he walks into the open. " So, why'd you decline the offer?"

"Easy, because it's not my life anymore, we talked about this…" I say in response

"Fine…oh, and here, for old times sake." he says as he tosses me a sea salt ice cream and then walks off.

Liberty's POV  
after the racing is over with I go sit on the watch the sun set. "So, why'd you decline the organizations offer?" I say, I know roxas is behind me.

"I'll tell you later…" he says as he sits next to me in the sand.

"so, why don't you go ahead and wake up now? Ugly dumbass witch…."

"What?!.. no… there's no way this entire day has been a dream!" I almost shout before sitting up in bed. I'm back at castle oblivion, and I just curl up in a ball and cry. " Sora… you said you'd….protect me…." I manage to get through the tears. Because I've been in castle oblivion basically all my life in a room no one but Namine and Diz know about

Soras POV

"huh? What was that?" I mumble to myself, I'm standing on the beach of the islands alone and I think I hear someone crying and say my name…but sadly. I…don't recognize them at all…

And that's it for this chapter guys! Thanks for reading, We'll continue to post these. But please pardon the grammar alittle cuz i'm (the boy) always writing at night when I have time and she is always writing in the morning so it's kinda confusing but eventually we'll get together more often and finish this bad boy up!


End file.
